The long-range goal is to develop objective assessment procedures and measurement tools for assessing speech motor control disorders exhibited by dysarthric patients with neuromotor diseases/disorders. Both the degree of speech dysfunction and the profile of the type of speech disturbances are of interest. Using many different measures, discriminant function analyses were used to select profiles of measures for assessing each type of dysarthria which differentiate patients from normal controls as well as discriminate accurately between different types of speech disturbances such as: hypokinesia in Parkinson's disease, Shy Drager syndrome, Tardive Dyskinesia and Huntington's chorea. These measurement profiles include such attributes as speech intensity, fundamental frequency, perturbation, voicing errors, rate control, latency of labial movement and laryngeal abduction. These profiles provide objective procedures which are critically needed for clinical assessment of different types of dysarthria and identify those aspects of speech motor control which should be focused on during treatment of each particular disorder.